Tired
by jesslong614
Summary: After blowing up another car Stephanie comes to the realization that she is tired. This is just a quick one shot turned two shot. Joe semi unfriendly. Rating to be safe.
1. Tired

**So this is just a short one-shot I wrote up today. I have so many emotions going on with me right now and I felt like getting some out.**

 **I do not own anything.**

Earlier today my skip blew up yet another one of my cars. It really wasn't my fault. See the skip had stolen a dozen rocket launchers and while I was wrestling with him inside his house we knocked one off the table. It went off and flew through the living room window and hit my car. My car immediately exploded. It was definitely one of the cooler ways my car has been blown up. My skip stopped fighting to watch my car burn.

My shoulder bag was still in the car. My wallet with all of my cards and IDs, my stun gun, gun, pepper spray, and phone were all gone. I at least had my handcuffs. I slapped them on my skip and waited, knowing Ranger and some Merry Men were on their way.

A few minutes later Ranger showed up with Bobby and Lester. Bobby looked me over while Lester put my skip in their SUV. After Bobby deemed me unharmed he left with Lester to bring my skip to TPD. And Ranger…well he's Ranger. He held me and let my body get rid of the excess adrenaline while dealing with the police.

He dropped me off at Joe's where I had been living for the past couple of months. As I exited his car he said, "Babe take care of yourself. Call me if and when you need me." He handed me a new cell phone then drove off.

I put the new cell phone in my pocket then headed inside. It was quiet like it has been for the past couple of weeks. Joe was working a case in Philly and hasn't been home. I sat down on the couch and thought about my life so far.

I was deep in thought when Joe stormed into the house. He stood a few feet away from me and started on our normal 'after Steph blows up a car argument'.

"I can't believe you blew up another car. When are you going to quit that job and marry me and stay home? Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to hear from the guys that you blew up another car? They have weekly bets on you. But do you change? No. You just keep getting shot at and blown up."

After the first minute I zoned out. I was thinking about how different my life would be if things were different. I deserve better. I want better. The change would be hard but sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same. I wish I had the courage to stand up for myself. I wish I had the courage to state my demands and if they weren't met then pack up my stuff and leave.

I sat here until I heard the door slam after Joe left. I couldn't tell you what he said nor do I really care. I was tired of all the arguments. I was emotionally exhausted at doing what was expected of me. I headed upstairs to take a shower.

After a long hot shower I laid down in bed and fell asleep. I knew it would probably be best to call Ranger and leave but this is what was expected of me and for now this is how things would be.


	2. For now and always

**I have received many reviews/messages asking to continue this and not leave it off where I did. Well here it is. I had to wait for my mood to change before I could add a HEA. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I also do not own the characters.**

I woke up some time later. I looked at the clock 1030PM. I tried to go back to sleep but the argument with Joe just kept replaying in my head. I got up and headed downstairs. I sat on the couch in a zone. I didn't even want the TV on. I needed time to think.

Is it really possible to walk away from someone who has been in my life for so long? I do love him but am I in love with him? After everything we have been through is it wise to just pack my stuff and leave? Should I stay here knowing we won't work out in the end but because this is what people expect from me?

After much consideration I knew my answer. I went back upstairs, grabbed a couple of suitcases and started packing up my stuff. Before long I had tears streaming down my face. I knew this is what I needed to do but why was I crying? I felt sad not because I was losing Joe but because I had wasted so much time on him. I knew from the beginning we wouldn't work out but I stuck with him. It made my family happy and it made his family happy, but it didn't make me happy.

I pretended for so long that I was happy that I actually started believing myself. It is time that I made myself happy.

I carried the suitcases downstairs and set them by the door. I went into the kitchen and wrote Joe a note.

 **'Joe,**

 **I am sorry I have to leave this way. I know if you were here I would end up forgiving you and end up staying. You and I both know we are not meant to be together. We were only together because it was expected. I can't be the woman you need in your life. I hope in some time we can be friends but for now I have to worry about making myself happy.**

 **Steph'**

I took the key off my keychain and laid it on top of the note. There was only one thing left to do.

I took out my brand new phone and called speed dial one. It rang once.

"Babe."

"Can you come pick me up? I need to get away from here."

"Come outside." He hung up. I really need to teach him some phone manners. And why would he want me to wait outside for him? Maybe he thinks Joe is here and doesn't want to cause problems.

I grabbed both suitcases and made my way outside. There across the street was a shiny black Porsche Cayenne. A goofy grin plastered itself on my face. Ranger got out of the car and walked over to me.

"You're here. How did you get here so fast?"

"Babe. I've been sitting down here for a couple of hours. I wanted to make sure you were safe."

I wrapped myself around his body and held on like it was my life line. "I'm safe now."

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed both suitcases and put them into his car. He sat me in the passenger seat while he sat behind the wheel. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I need to be done with him." I finally felt the weight lift off my shoulders until I had a thought. "Oh no."

"What Babe?"

"I don't have anywhere to live. I can't move back in with my parents. What am I going to do?"

"You are going to come move in with me." He left no room for discussion. His tone said it all. I was his woman and I would be living with him.

"But you said your relationship came with a …" He interrupted me.

"Forget what I said. I was stupid. I can't keep watching you get hurt by guys. I need you in my life. More than just a friend, mentor, or fuck buddy."

I was speechless. How many times did I wish he would say these things?

"I know you have no desire to get remarried and I respect that but will you at least go on a date with me?"

"Yes Ranger. I'd love that." I was happy. There's no way this night could get any better.

He held my hand in his.

"It's Carlos now. For now and always."

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited. It means a lot to me that you all take time from your busy lives to read what I write.**


End file.
